


Welcome to the Care and Training of Pokemon

by DStridesBeats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Teaching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DStridesBeats/pseuds/DStridesBeats
Summary: A new class is now being offered at Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year and this will prove to make the year unforgettable.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon this is just my attempt at a crossover.

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. It had been a very long week full of battles against strong trainers who all wanted my spot as Champion. After seven years it was extremely tempting to just let them have it. I loved being champion and getting to battle other trainers who had worked as hard as I, to get where they are but, it was getting old. Having to make appearances on tv and at public events was exhausting for both me and my pokemon. We needed a break, especially now with Chris joining the team. I looked down at the newly hatched Zorua curled up against my side and smiled. I looked up at at a light blue colored Ninetails, my faithful partner, the one I started my pokemon journey with. “What should I do Marshall?” He let out a soft bark and laid his head on my stomach. “You don’t know either, that’s fine, we have time to think about it.”  
It was then that I heard my mother call my name from downstairs. “Calem, someone is here to see you.” I groaned and sat up carefully,trying not to wake the baby pokemon beside me, with no luck. Chris let out a tiny whine as he looked up at me sleepily. “Sorry buddy.” I scooped him up and cradled him in my arms, taking him with me downstairs, Marshall following close behind me. In the entryway standing beside my mom was an old man wearing a strange purple robe-like outfit with an extremely long silver beard and half moon spectacles.  
“What’s up mom? Who's this?” The old man smiled.  
“My name is Albus Dumbledore, I would shake your hand but it seems like they are full.” He said in a friendly, joking manner and I couldn’t help but smile.  
“Calem Xavier, and yeah, sorry. He’s sleepy and doesn’t want to be put down. May I ask why you’re here Mr. Dumbledore?”  
“I came here to offer you a teaching job at my school, which is outside of the pokénations. It is a school for children with magical abilities, now before you dismiss me. Think about the creatures called pokemon, if they can exist why can witches and wizards not?”  
“You have a point.” I say with a nod. “Hmm, I do need a break from my role as champion. You have yourself a deal. I will need some time to prepare.”  
“Is a week long enough?”  
“That should be fine.”  
“Thank you for accepting the position, I’ll be back to get you in a week.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon this is just my attempt at a crossover.

Only a few days later I received a detailed letter about my job and it also contained some information about what is going going on in the wizarding world. A second letter arrived the day before I was set to leave, informing me about an organization called the Order of the Phoenix and it’s secret role in fighting the dark power known as Voldemort that the majority of the wizarding population refused to believe was back, the letter asked if I would consider joining the Order and after a brief debate I agreed. And finally, exactly a week after taking the job Dumbledore had kept his word and came to get me. The old professor appeared with a loud popping sound.   
“Are you ready to go Mr. Xavier?”  
“Please, just call me Calem, and yes we’re ready.” I motioned to Marshall and Chris as I spoke.  
“You may want to put them in their containers Calem, disapperating with this many passengers could be quite dangerous and they’ll feel safer that way.”  
“Alright then.” I did as bid and returned the two to their pokeballs. “Now we’re ready.” Dumbledore smiled and held out his arm.  
“Hold on tight.” I grabbed onto his wrist and almost immediately felt like I was being pulled apart, then just as sudden as before my feet were on solid ground and I doubled over, trying not to relive my lunch. “The first time is always the worst.” Dumbledore said kindly, patting my back.  
“That. Was. Horrible.” I gasped out and straightened. Looking around I noticed we were on a street lined with houses, the sky was dark and the light posts were illuminating the sidewalk. “Where are we?”  
“Ah, I’ll explain in just a moment,” He held out a slip of paper. “Please read this and commit it to memory, and please do not speak it aloud.” I looked at the scrap of what looked like parchment, instead of regular paper and on it was written Number twelve Grimmauld Place in a neat scrawl. I heard a quiet rumbling and looked up in amazement as the buildings began to stretch, creating another house identical to the others.  
“Magic really is real.”   
“Indeed it is my boy, quickly now, let’s get inside.” I followed him inside,the interior seemed a little dark and in need of repair, voices could be heard behind a door down the hall. I followed Dumbledore to the end of the hall and waited as he opened the door. Inside was a long table surrounded by people who all looked up as we entered. “Good evening everyone, Alastor I see you and the others are back, is Harry upstairs?” A man with a strange looking eye wearing a trench coat nodded.   
“He’s upstairs with Granger and the Weasley children. Who is that with you?” Suddenly I was the center of attention, clearing my throat I stood up a little straighter and smiled.   
“Hello, my name is Calem Xavier.” A plump woman with very red hair stood with a smile and walked towards me.   
“Hello dear, my name is Molly Weasley, let’s just get you upstairs with the other children until the meeting is finished.” Dumbledore laid a gentle hand on her arm.  
“No Molly, he will stay down here, this is the new professor and the newest member of the Order.”  
“But he’s just a child Albus!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and others around the table started talking at once, mostly to object against this newest bit of information. After a few minutes I cleared my throat.   
“Excuse me,” I waited until everyone fell silent before continuing. “While I understand your views I must inform you that I am seventeen and as I understand that is the legal age of wizarding adults. Also, where I come from, at the age of ten you are viewed capable of making your own life choices and most kids leave home. I also am very aware of what is going on in your community thanks to Professor Dumbledore and know what I am getting into, believe me I have faced people with the same views as your Dark Lord and I cannot just sit by and let things happen as they are.” I moved forward and sat beside a very thin almost sickly looking man who gave me a welcoming and respectful smile. “Now where were we?” The rooms occupants were stunned silent until the man beside me spoke up.   
“I believe we were just discussing what you’ll be teaching this year at Hogwarts, and we all wanted to know what a poke-mon was.” I smiled and reached down tapping Marshall’s pokeball and watched as most of the adults expressions turned to shocked awe.   
“It’s pronounced po-key-mon and they are friends, pets and faithful partners. Most kids where I’m from start their pokemon adventure at the age of ten where we travel our region catching, battling and bonding with our pokemon. This is Marshall, he’s been with me since I started my journey, he’s what is known as a Ninetales, though he is not the normal colors of a Ninetales, he’s what we call a shiny pokemon.”  
I answered a few more questions until Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready, I called Marshall back, not wanting possible future students to see him before anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon this is just my attempt at a crossover.

A couple weeks past and I along with the other Order members were able to keep not only my position at Hogwarts but also my pokemon a secret from the very curious and clever students. None of my team members were very pleased with staying in their pokeballs so much but we had no choice if we wanted to keep it secret.Finally the day came to leave for Hogwarts, it had been decided that I would take the train along with the students because, why not? I loved train rides and it was a good way for me to see how the students interacted, after hearing stories about the house rivalries I wanted to observe it for myself,to see how things in my classes will go. Leaving the house was hectic with this many people,by the time we could finally go there was a screaming picture and a flustered Mrs. Weasley.  
The trip to Kings Cross Station was quick and relatively calm except for the tense atmosphere the Order members gave off pretty much killed the majority of the excitement. Though Fred and George tried their hardest to keep everyone happy. We had to stop for a few minutes while Sirius and Harry said goodbye in a side room. Now here I am, watching in amazement as the others walked through a pillar to get to the platform. It wasn’t long before it was my turn, Mrs. Weasley gave me a encouraging smile. “Alright dear, your turn. Don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be fine.” I nodded with a small smile.  
“Thank you ma’am.” With a determined nod I tightened my grip on my bag and moved forward, closing my eyes, moving through the barrier felt like just walking through thin air, after a few feet I stopped and opened my eyes. A beautiful train and a bustling platform greeted me on the other side. “Wow, magic is the shit.” I moved through the crowd and climbed onto the train, with no one in their school uniforms I had no idea what house anyone was in as I moved past the occupied compartments, w until I came to an empty one, stuffing my big duffel bag on the rack I sat down and set my travel bag beside me, the black vinyl bag was full of pokemon items and my pokeballs. “Well, I guess this is the actual start to a new adventure,huh guys?” I smiled as I ran my fingers lightly over the occupied pokeballs in my bag. “Not much longer until I can let you out.”   
I settled back for the journey as the door opened, the golden trio walking in. Hermione smiled as she stepped in. “Mind if we sit in here?”  
“Come on in.” I moved my bag onto my lap to make room for them and another boy holding what looked like an odd little cacnea in a pot. Hermione sat down and began introductions.  
“Neville this is Calem Xavier, Calem this is Neville Longbottom.” I shook hands with Neville and smiled.   
“It’s nice to meet you Neville. That’s an interesting plant.”  
“Oh, this is a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, I got it over the summer. It has a very unique and interesting defence mechanic.”  
Harry leaned forward. “What’s it do?”   
“I’ll show you!” Neville moved to show everyone, Hermione gasped.  
“Neville, don’t-” She was cut off as the Mimbulus released a rancid liquid that covered the entire compartment and all of us in it. I scrunched my nose at the smell but couldn’t help grinning. Neville started to apologize.  
“Dude no, that was so cool! That’s almost like a Skunk-!” I cut myself off before mentioning the dark, poison type pokemon. Though I doubt the other occupants of our compartment agreed with me,Neville looked relieved.  
“Y-You really think it’s cool?”   
“Yeah man! My friend Trevor would to, he’d be asking you a bunch of questions, if he could work up the nerve that is.”  
“You like plants to then?” Neville leaned in closer, his shyness all but forgotten.  
“I like all kinds of living creatures, especially ones that are different from the norm.” I reached out, gently stroking the lumpy, wiggling plant, it started making a cooing sound at my gentle treatment. We didn’t even notice Hermione casting a cleaning spell.   
Neville and I spent the rest of the ride discussing the pros and cons of the Mimbulus Mimbletonia’s defense. About ten minutes before the train arrived the others changed into their robes.  
“Aren’t you going to change mate?” Ron asked after Hermione got back.  
“My stuffs at the school, I’ll get ready then.” It seemed an acceptable excuse for now. The train slowed to a stop and we grabbed our bags, and disembarked. I slipped away without being noticed and stepped just out of sight into the forest. I took out a pokeball, enlarging and then throwing it.   
“Go, Druantia!”   
“Rawruu!” I grinned as my Tropius lovingly nuzzled me.  
“Hey girl, I’ve missed you too! I bet it feels good to be out of your pokeball. I’m gonna need to ask you for a ride.” She lowered her wings and nudged me gently. Climbing on I rubbed her neck. “To that castle please, we have to be quick, we have to beat the students.” With a confident cry Druantia took to the sky and soared towards the school. The giant castle reminded me a little of home.  
“Kinda looks like the Shabboneau Castle doesn’t it? Although it’s definitely bigger.”  
“Raaa.” Druantia agreed as she landed beside a stern looking elderly woman standing on the steps.  
“You must be Professor Xavier, I am Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.” I climbed off and nodded.  
“That would be me, it’s nice to meet you.” I turned to Dru and smiled. “Thanks girl.” I returned her to her pokeball and turned to face McGonagall. “Were you waiting long?” She shook her head.  
“Not at all, follow me, the students will be arriving shortly.” She turned and started for the doors. “Follow me.” I quickly followed her inside and she led me through the grand entrance to a side door, inside was a cozy sitting area. “The other professors are already in the Great Hall, you can leave your bags here until after the welcoming feast.” I set my duffel down but kept my messenger bag. I smiled sheepishly at her questioning look.  
“I always keep this with me.”   
“Very well then.” We walked through another door and I couldn’t help but stare up at the ceiling. “The ceiling is enchanted to show the sky above it.” McGonagall informed me as we made our way towards a table only a few feet away with who I’m guessing are the other professors.  
“Amazing.” She smiled and stopped at an empty seat beside a larger woman who wore a thin coating of dirt.  
“This is Pamona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house and this will be your seat. Pamona this is Calem Xavier, the teacher for the new class.”  
“It’s very nice to meet you ma’am.”  
“Oh, how polite, it’s nice to meet you as well. I think you and I are going to get along just fine.” I nodded and sat down, as McGonagall left to meet with the first years and the second years and up began to trickle in, many glanced up at the head table but looked away almost immediately, more interested in their conversations. Pamona sighed happily.   
“Another year begins.”  
“You must love your job.”  
“Oh I do, but it does have it’s moments. Dumbledore says you held a high position back home.”  
“I was the pokemon league champion of the Kalos region, one of the youngest ever to hold the title.”  
“Amazing, how long have you held that position?”  
“Almost seven years now, I’m almost eighteen and I’ve been the champion since I was eleven.”   
“That really is something.” We quieted down as Dumbledore began the feast then continued our talk. Dinner seemed to fly by and before we knew it Dumbledore started his welcome speech. I won’t lie, I zoned out for most of it until he started introducing the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge.  
“And now, Hogwarts is offering a new-”   
“Hem hem.” Dumbledore was cut off by a very high, annoying voice, everyone turned to look at a women dressed head to toe in pink, she reminded me of a pink Seismitoad. She stood and walked up the Dumbledore’s podium, about to start talking. I cleared my throat and cut her off.   
“Excuse me ma’am, but I do believe the Headmaster was speaking, whatever you have to say can and will wait until he is finished.” The toad woman made a face before smiling overly sweetly.  
“But of course.” She made her way back to her chair, Dumbledore nodded in my direction before continuing.   
“As I was saying, this year we’re offering a new class that will be offered to the fourth years and up called the Care and Training of Pokemon. Meet Calem Xavier the Pokemon Champion of the Pokenation’s Kalos Region and your newest professor.” I stood as the students clapped. “You can all sign up for this newest class tomorrow. Now are there any questions for Professor Xavier?” From the Ravenclaw table a voice spoke up.  
“What is a pokemon?” I smiled and walked forward to stand beside the Headmaster.  
“Pokemon, are creatures I grew up with my whole life, they come in many different types, shapes and sizes.” I released Rei, my Milotic, grinning at the students reactions to Rei as he wrapped itself around me happily. “This is Rei, He is what’s known as a Milotic, a water pokemon. Milotic are regarded as the most beautiful pokemon in the world and this is just the tip of the iceberg,you’ll learn even more if you sign up for my class.” I returned Rei and headed back to my seat as Dumbledore finished up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2 as always I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 3

The first day of classes were about to begin, sadly I only had enough people sign up to make up only a single class, I had hoped more would sign up, but what could you do? Each day I’ll get two hours with them which is a win in my opinion. The times of the classes will be different each day, another win for me, I’m thankful for a break in routine.   
I set the last textbook down and looked around. I had been able to get the same textbooks that are for beginners in the Trainer’s school and I had a little surprise set up behind the chalkboard. “If I’m able to come back next year, I could offer advanced classes.” I smiled as Chris hopped up onto the table. “What do you think little guy?”   
“Rawww!” The baby pokemon hopped around happily. Laughing I took out his pokeball.  
“Alright bud, in you go. They’ve only seen Rei so far and I want to keep it that way for a while.” Returning Chris, I was just clipping his ball to my belt when the first students started wandering in. I made my way to the front of the room and waited. When the bell tolled to begin class and every student had found their seat I smiled.  
“Good morning class! I am professor Xavier and I will be teaching you how to properly raise, care and train some magical creatures known as pokemon. Now I know you must have questions so I thought we would spend our first day together getting to know one another.” Hopping up onto my desk I crossed my legs,almost immediately hands began to shoot up. Smiling softly I gestured to a small ravenclaw girl with light blonde hair. “Your name and then your question please.”  
“My name is Luna Lovegood, how many pokemon do you have?” Sitting up I gestured to the pokeballs of various colors clipped to my belt.  
“Pokemon trainers carry up to six pokemon with them at a time, but that does not mean we only have six. I have caught one hundred pokemon and while I don’t regularly change up my party, I do visit the other pokemon I’ve caught on a regular basis so they don’t feel abandoned. I hope that answers your question Luna.” She smiled and nodded. “Next question?” I looked around, almost every hand was raised, pointing at a pale slytherin boy. “How about you?”  
“Draco Malfoy, Exactly how old are you?”   
“I am eighteen years old, I’ve been a trainer since I was eleven.” I gestured to Ron.  
“Your question?”  
“I’m Ron Weasley, Aren’t you a little young to be a professor?”  
“Actually, I believe the wizarding cultures legal age is seventeen so I’m not technically to young. Anyway I’ve been an adult since I was eleven. Normally at the age of ten you’re given your first pokemon and you set off on your adventure. While I may not be the best choice, I am technically qualified to teach this class.” I pointed to Hermione next.  
“Hermione Granger, what exactly are pokemon?”  
“There’s the question I’ve been waiting for!” I grinned and unclipped a dive ball from my belt and casually tossed it forward. It opened and a red beam shot out, releasing Rei again, catching the ball I held onto it. “You all met Rei last night, again he’s a Milotic which is a water type pokemon. In total there are eighteen types of pokemon, and even more type combinations. The types are bug, dark, fire, flying, ghost, grass, dragon, electric, fighting, ground, ice, normal, poison, psychic, rock, steel, water and fairy. Each type has it’s strengths and it’s weaknesses. But that isn’t what you asked, you’ll learn more about that later. Pokemon are creatures that have been with us humans that live in the pokenations for centuries. No one really knows where they came from. Pokemon help us with our daily routines. Some people raise them, treat them as pets and even more of us use them to battle and explore.”   
“Rrrrrr.” Rei nuzzled my cheek and I smiled lovingly, stroking the top of his head.  
“Pokemon are our friends and even become like family if you’ve been with them long enough. They come in many shapes and sizes and range from 20ft like Rei here to less than a foot tall. They also come in many colors, Rei here isn’t like other Milotic, he is known as a shiny pokemon, which are pokemon that are colored differently than others of their species and are very rare. I hope that all made sense, if not, it will in the coming weeks. Next question.” I picked another Ravenclaw student.  
“Cho chang sir, will we be getting our own pokemon?”  
“Abso-freaking-lutely! You’ll actually be getting something today!” Hopping up I grabbed a stack of papers off my desk and passed them around. “But first I need you all to sign these permission slips, you’ll see they’ve already been signed by your parents and or guardians.”  
“Sir what are these for?”  
“These Neville are waivers, they protect me and my pokemon along with you and your future pokemon from being blamed for any damage that might happen to you or another person should the pokemon attack. One thing you must remember is that pokemon are living beings with feelings and they are quite powerful no matter how small they are. Now to stay in my class you must sign these papers or you can leave and you will be placed in new classes that work with your schedule.” Before I could finish every student had picked up their pen… Quill? And began signing their sheet of paper. Once signed I sent Rei around to collect them and walked over to my rolling board.   
“Now everyone stand and move to the walls, when I call your name go sit where I tell you, no arguments.” Pushing the board away, I revealed rows and stacks of incubators with pokemon eggs inside. “First of all, these are pokemon eggs, I do not know what they’ll hatch into so it’ll be a surprise for you and me when they hatch. Also these incubators are programmed to hopefully hatch the eggs at a certain time, but some might hatch early, late or on time, a big factor is how much you move around with the egg which is required to stay with you at all times, all of your teachers know about this and are okay with it as long as they do not become a distraction. You may remove the eggs from the incubator but please for it’s safety leave it in when you are walking around in case you’re bumped and it is dropped, the incubator will absorb the shock of the impact. Lastly when your egg hatches I will be alerted and I will come to you.”   
“Neville Longbottom, front left table, Vincent Crabbe beside him. Harry Potter front Right, Draco Malfoy next to him. Gregory Goyle behind Neville, beside Gregory will be Seamus Finnigan. “ It went on to be Hermione and Luna, Pansey and Ron, Ginny and Cho. Fred and George were paired together and everyone else was paired with someone from another house. Once everyone found their seats I walked around, handing out an incubator out to each student. “Alright, one more thing before the bell rings. These are your seats for the rest of the year, and get used to the person sitting beside you because they are your partner for the rest of the year. This is the person you’ll train with, work on assignments with and do anything else I have planned for you. Any problems, talk with me after class.” The bell tolled and the students began filing out, incubators in hands. Draco and Harry made their way towards me.  
“Can I help you two?”  
“We can’t be partnered.” The two boys said at the same time.  
“I understand you two have problem with my decision but I made my decisions for a reason and I won’t be changing my mind. You balance each other in the ways you do things if what your other teachers tell me is to be believed.” I wrote out two passes and hold them out to the two teens. “Here you go, see you both tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the prologue chapter, I might put up the next chapter within a few days, I plan on having a weekly update, but I don't have a set day yet.


End file.
